


Something So Right

by webcricket



Series: 24 Days of Christmas Advent Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Prompt Item - Snow Angel. Pure descriptive snowy fluffs where everyone is home and together for the holiday.





	Something So Right

You squint up into the blinding bleached sky above. Gently falling snowflakes gather on your nose and eyelashes – specks of icy tingling cold melt on the rosy warmth of your skin. The world outside the bunker smells clean, coolly invigorating the senses when you inhale the blanketing glitter of renewing frost. Nearby, Jack’s unmistakable joyful laughter rings out into the muffling cushion of white. Dean too laughs freely, for once relieved of worry, living in the present, not dwelling on the mistakes of the past or problems of the future. They’re _hunting_ – hunting Sam and Mary somewhere in the unexpected blizzard surrounding the bunker, hell bent on pelleting them mercilessly with snowballs in a fight where today there will be no losers. No cosmic consequences. Only fun and joy and family. A holiday miracle if you ever saw one.

Closing your eyes, you spread your arms and legs wide, digging your limbs into the airy cushioning drifts to carve out a snow angel. When you blink again, frozen matted woolen mittens wiping the puddled snow from your face, Castiel is peering down at you. His curious blue gaze shines bright in the sea of snow. Crystals dust his dark hair and trench coat. Smile dimpling your flushed features, you outstretch a hand, frigid fingers imploring and wiggling for his embrace. Your angel takes the bait, his bare fingers untouched by the cold and warmly twining through yours. His guard down, disarmed by your smile, you easily yank him off-balance to tumble into the snow beside you. You crawl on top of him to pepper his smiling countenance with kisses, thawing your lips on the heat of his skin.

Firm muscles relaxing and fluid beneath you, he chuckles softly, palms gently skimming your waist and hips, leaving tendrils of heat in their wake. There’s no better gift in your opinion than to see your angel so at ease. Fingertips smoothing the smattering of snow from his hair, you lean back, bracing yourself against his shoulders as breathless panting wisps of shimmering clouds collect in the narrow expanse of air between your mouths. Gazing into his affection-filled eyes, you see your happy reflection mirrored in the sheen of misty blue. You wish it could always be this way. Wish you could be forever frozen in this wintery perfection. Your lungs expand with a dizzying rush of chilly air, and in the brief quietude between breaths, time stands still.

Castiel’s broad palms move to cup your cheeks, thumbs brushing the beads of dewy moisture from your skin. He brings his plump caressing lips to brush your mouth. Moaning, you melt into the tenderness of his kiss, his celestial grace radiating warmth throughout your body.

Lost in one another and the moment, neither of you hears the sneaky snow muffled crunching footfalls of the Winchesters and Jack approach. It’s a chaos of blowing snow, declarations of victory, and a chorus of gleeful laughter as they unceremoniously dump buckets of the white stuff on top of you and turn tail to run. Smiling into the angel’s lips, shaking the collected fluff from your head and back, you roll sideways, fingers seeking his as you scramble to your feet to take sweet revenge against your fleeing attackers. Hand-in-hand, giggling, you chase their scattering forms into the flurry and swirl of white.


End file.
